Friday the 13th Part XI: Rebirth
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: Jason Voorhees and Freddy Kreuger belong to New Line Cinema this story and the rest are mostly owned by me.Jason wonders if he was brought back for a higher purpose in life, as a new camp counselor moves in that Jason seems to have a soft spot for R&R!
1. Reflections

Jason Voorhees broke through the surface of the lake and walked ashore where smoke could still be seen from the night before.

In his left hand he was carrying his machete and, Freddy Krueger's severed head in his right, he threw it back into the lake and watched as the splash created a ripple which had eventually faded.

He sat on the soft soil surrounding the lake, crossing his legs, staring at the waters surface remembering what had happened all of the years preceding, and remembering every victim of his rampages.

He looked down at the lake and could see the faces of all those he had murdered, and could hear them screaming, as if their souls had been trapped in the lake, like some kind of bizarre fish tank from hell.

Jason eventually snapped back to reality and looked up at the sky it would have been a clear day if the smoke from the night before hadn't blocked most of the sky.

He remembered when that girl, Lori had helped him fight Freddy, and even gave back his machete, Jason wondered if he was meant to help others as a hero, instead of a monster…but how?

He was created a monster after years of torment and being called names like 'freak' and 'retard' but could he really break out of his habits of a killer?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense; what if he was meant to help others?

Is that why he always came back? Because he had a mission to fulfill and he had failed? Who could he help? How?

Jason noticed his stomach growling and stood up to look around for animals to eat, he looked around in the branches of pine trees, but to no avail, he got ready to give up before he heard chirping and turned to see a wolf tearing off the blue jay's right wing with blood dripping from its muzzle.

It noticed Jason and began growling before jumping up at him and forcing him to the ground, biting him, Jason didn't understand at first was it simply because the wolf had taken him by surprise?

Or was it somehow stronger than him? Blood from the blue jay's wing dripped on his hockey mask while it bared it's fangs and prepared to tear through Jason's throat.


	2. Crystal Lake

_A/N: I know the first chapter kind of sucked but I needed something to start with so, Jason Voorhees and most of the things in the series belongs to New Line, except for this story, and all of it's victim's._

Jason grabbed his machete and stabbed it through the wolf's gut, before getting behind it, and twisted its neck, which created a sick cracking sound the reverberated throughout the woods.

Two Years Later

Driving in an Oldsmobile were five kids Jake, who was bony, and had black hair was in the back seat getting stoned, next to him was his girlfriend Liz with red hair and black streaks, on the far left back seat was Jerry who was chubby with long black hair and munching on a granola bar, in the passenger seat was Clear who barely spoke, and was extremely mysterious, she had long brown hair, and green eyes.

In the drivers seat was Pierson, or 'Piers' as his friend called him, he had spiked, blonde hair, with a laid back attitude as they headed to Crystal Lake.

Jake spoke up "Where in the hell are Lucy, Jenny, and Travis?"

Piers looked at him in the rearview mirror while replying, "They said they were going to meet us at the camp site." He continued to concentrate on driving until the car slowed to a stop, Piers looked at the gas meter which was nearly full "What the hell?"

He got out of the car with Clear and lifted the hood to see smoke rise out of the engine he coughed and waved his hand to move the smoke away, as Clear got out she saw Piers who asked "Hey Clear, can you do e a favor and tell Jake to get his ass out of the car and help me with this?"

She nodded "Okay, thanks."

Clear lightly tapped the window before Liz rolled it down "Jake, Piers needs you're help."

Jake just took out a joint and a lighter before she asked "Did you hear me?"

Jake rolled his eyes "Yes, but first let me get a little high…"

Jerry looking worried said "Jake, I found out on the internet, that getting high can cause brain damage…"

Jake held the joint up to his face and moved it up and down while saying in a high pitched voice "That's why I'm only going to get a little high."

Afterwards he got out and helped Piers fix the engine, Piers got in the drivers seat while Jake finished up, he closed the hood and sighed "Now try it…" he turned the keys in the ignition before it gradually started.

When they reached the camp everyone inside was still asleep, so they were woken up, and Travis said "Oh great Lard-O, came along!"

Jenny sighed and asked Piers "Please tell me you didn't bring the lumbering fat ass along?"

Jerry sobbed a bit and ran outside, deciding to walk around the woods for a while, while he listened to his ipod, before he saw a man wearing a hockey mask, he thought he was injured because of the way he was leaning against the tree.

"Hey mister, are you-?" he stopped when he saw the machete and began backing up slowly before Jason lifted it and brought it down hard on his left shoe, he backed up and screamed when he saw his big toe and toe others roll on the ground the rest of his shoe while the rest were cut and soaked in blood he tried to limp away before Jason slashed him across the gut and repeatedly hacked away at his wounded body, before walking off to seek out his next victim he stepped on Jerry's ipod, crushing it.


End file.
